Jame's Talk
by VulcanTrekkie
Summary: What happened when Spock took Jame Finney out of Commodore Stone's office in the Star Trek episode, "Court Martial"? They had a conversation that began to make Jame realize that Captain Kirk didn't kill her father. (One-Shot)


**Hello everyone! This is just a little one-shot about what I think changed Jame's mind about Captain Kirk killing Jame's father in the Star Trek The Original Series episode, "Court Martial". This fanfic has been done for a while, but was just sitting here on my computer while I found the time to make a cover for it, and I finally made it so I can now finally post it! And Hooray to my first Star Trek fanfic posted!**

 **Note that this is just what happens in my opinion and it doesn't mean that it really happened. Also, I think that 'Jame' should be spelled like 'Jamie' so you don't get confused between the girl and James Kirk, but they spelled it 'Jame' in the end credits of the episode and that's the way I shall spell it. So hopefully nobody gets confused between Jame and James. And one last thing, the beginning and end of this fanfic is a brief little recap of what happened in a small part of the episode so I can properly transition into the part I made up, so bare with me, it's not too long. Enjoy my work everyone!:D**

* * *

The door to Commodore Stone's office swished open as Lt. Commander Finney's daughter stepped in the room.

Captain Kirk recognized her instantly and began to speak to her. "Jamie," was all Kirk was able to say before she cut him off.

"There you are," Jame started walking closer to the Captain with anger and pain plastering her face and voice. "I just wanted one more look at you, the man who killed my father!"

Kirk knew that he didn't kill Jame's father. He started to defend himself while trying to calm her down by using his softest voice. "That's not so, he was my friend."

" **Your Friend!** " Jame spat with disgust. "You've hated him all your life and that's why you killed him!"

"Jame, I would never so much as hurt your father than I would you." Kirk replied while keeping his calm tone trying to make her understand.

" **You Murderer! You Murderer! You Murderer!** " Jame yelled while pounding her fists. But Kirk caught them in time before they could hit him. Jame broke down in tears.

"Jame…" was all Kirk could say as he let go of her wrists and she leaned against a chair, continuing to cry.

"Mr. Spock," Commodore Stone looked over at the Vulcan. "Would you please…" he said while motioning with his arm to lead Jame out of the room.

Spock walked over to the crying young woman, who was now unable to face Kirk. "Miss Finney, come with me please." Spock said as he guided Jame out of the room and into the hallway without another word, leaving the Commodore and the Captain to talk in private.

There were a few pictures up on the bare walls of the hallway and there were also some chairs. As soon as Jame saw them, she sat down. She was still crying.

Spock still had get the Commander's and the Captain's approval before he could go back on the Enterprise, so he decided to sit down in the chair next to Jame. With his hands pressed together, he looked straight ahead of him at the near empty wall. He wished that he had found better evidence to prove the Captain's innocence, but he hadn't in that short time of preparing the computer log extract with the evidence of his guilt. He had already arrived ten minutes late. He needed help to uncover better facts that Kirk didn't kill Lt. Commander Finney, because of the facts he had found, the Captain would most definitely get a Court Martial. Where would he look….

Spock was snapped out of his thoughts when Jame started talking to him.

"How could you work for a man like him?" Jame stated facing away from Spock.

"He does his job very efficiently, and is a man of good character." Spock replied with his usual tone.

"Good character! He's a murderer! You call that a, "good character"?!" She spat while trying to hold back her tears again.

"I do not believe that the Captain killed Lieutenant Commander Finney. If he did, he would have acted out of context, and that is simply not the way Captain Kirk acts." Spock stated while not breaking his gaze at the wall.

After a few seconds of silence, Jame let out a huffed laugh. "You seem so sure of yourself, don't you? So sure that the Captain is innocent."

"I have worked with the man for a few years, and I have observed how he acts under pressure. It is highly unlikely that he would act irrationally under the usual pressure he deals with most days."

"Isn't there the slightest bit of doubt in your mind that maybe you are wrong about this? That maybe he is wrong?" Jame questioned facing Spock.

Spock's eyebrows grew slightly lower on his face. "The idea is an open possibility, but I still do not believe it is correct. The Captain would not wish to kill his friend."

"Why do you say that he is friends with my father? If Kirk killed him, they are clearly not friends. How would you even know if they were friends at all? I have never seen them together as friends, they were always enemies." Jame said looking down at her feet.

Spock finally looked at Jame. "Your father and the Captain were indeed friends. I recall Kirk speaking to me, on various occasions, the memories he had with your father. He even quotes your father from letters they have written to one another."

Jame looked up at Spock, finally seeing him face to face. Spock continued to speak. "By what it sounded like to me, they were indeed very close. An accident caused their friendship to divide, but the Captain has never been able to accept the fact that their friendship was finished. Whether your father believed what the Captain believed or he did not, the Captain still had faith in their friendship."

Jame turned away from Spock as he returned to staring at the wall. There were many minutes of silent thought before either of them spoke again.

When Jame finally spoke she said," You said that Captain Kirk quoted from some of my father's letters. Kirk wrote letters back to him, I'm assuming."

"Yes, I believe he did write letters back to your father. But I am positive that Mr. Finney wrote some letters to your mother and you as well. I would recommend you find some of those letters and read them. You may learn that they were in fact friends and very close ones at that." Spock replied.

Jame gave a small smile up to Spock. "I think I will. Thank you, Mr. Spock was it?"

"That is correct." Spock said facing the girl once more.

"Well, thanks Spock." Jame said and she started to walk down the hallways she had grown to know so well. Spock watched her leave before going back to thinking about how he would help the Captain get out of his situation.

* * *

The door swished open as Jame walked into Mr. Cogley's room.

Captain Kirk greeted her with a little more of a friendly tone as he said her name. "Jame," he said as she walked towards him. Kirk guided her over to meet Mr. Cogley. "This is Lieutenant Commander Finney's daughter," he said.

"Ms. Finney," Cogley politely nodded.

"Mr. Cogley," Jame started, "you've got to stop this. Make him take a ground assignment. I realize it wasn't his fault. I won't make any trouble. Make him change this, please."

Kirk lightly put his hands on Jame's shoulders, turning her to face him. "It's too late for that Jame, but I'm glad you don't blame me anymore for what happened." Kirk smiled down at her.

Jame looked at him, with guilt in her voice. "I was just so upset that night. I'm sorry."

Kirk noticed that it was hard for her to confess her wrongs, so he said, "Don't say anymore."

"I have to." Jame continued. "I never realized how close you and dad have been until I read through some of the papers he wrote, letters to mother and me. I don't know how I ever could have thought that you…" her voice trailed off as she turned around. "Mr. Cogley, ruining Jim won't change what happened."

"That's very commendable Ms. Finney, but most unusual. After all, Captain Kirk is accused of causing your father's death and the evidence would indicate his guilt." Cogley replied a little confused.

"I was just thinking of Jim."

"I know, and I thank you." Kirk answered before he got ready to attend the court and hear the final verdict.


End file.
